Wizard Shinobi
by M-Lyria
Summary: Kushina never died. She had taken her son and eventually her nephew to a farm in the english countryside. But trouble stirs, and not only at Hogwarts Naruto and Harry go to. Someone from Kushina's past has asked for a little problem to be solved...  HIATUS - and probably will rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all!

This is just a weird idea that stuck itself in my head and wouldn't go away till I wrote it down.

It's a crossover between Naruto and Harry Potter…. And a weird one, I think… ah who knows. Judge it yourself ey!

* * *

Kushina stood between the rows of Shinobi standing a little away from Konoha, her red hair blowing in the wind. It had been in a hair tie, but it got cut in the beginning of the battle. Now it flowed freely without restraint. Her clothes weren't in a better condition than her hair tie. They were tattered and blood was everywhere. Her hitai-ate was unscarred however.

In front of her growled and stamped the Kyuubi and a few Konoha Shinobi dancing around it. The Shinobi around her were in definite need of a doctor, she had collected a few wounds herself. But everyone still stood tall and she jumped in the fray again, collecting more wounds, considered fatal even by Shinobi standards.

They were all saved as the Yondaime summoned Gamabunta and took the Kyuubi's soul. Yondaime died as penalty though, it grieved many. The soul of the Kyuubi was sealed in a little boy, Kushina's and Minato's own son, Naruto.

Now there wasn't any imminent threat many Shinobi collapsed from severe blood-loss or supposed to be fatal wounds, some even died on the spot, without the adrenaline to support them. Others sat down, not really trusting their feet anymore. The medics were going to have their hands full.

Every not life-threateningly wounded Shinobi carried the fainted, dead and otherwise unable to move Shinobi to the quickly filling Konoha hospital. There it was an organized chaos. Though it was a hospital, not one medical ninja was in sight. Civilians who went down from the caves were giving directions as to where everyone was to be laid. The Shinobi carrying the wounded and the dead went in and out of the hospital in continuous streams. As I said, organized chaos.

It was dead quiet in Kushina's room however. She lay there in hospital clothes, eyes closed and might very well be dead already, if not for the machine that read her heartbeat. A medical ninja stepped out of the room into the hallway, where a few anxious Shinobi were waiting, among them the third Hokage. The medic shook his head. "She is going to die, it is only a matter of time."

"Can we see her?"

The medic nodded and moved out of the way. "Go on in. She can't hear you though." Those present nodded and went past the medic entering the room. Two immediately went out again, not being able to stand seeing her like that. The others sat on the desk, chairs and other means of seating, and told the near-dead Kushina who they all lost and some random things. When it neared evening again, they all went away, after silently saying their last goodbyes.

* * *

That night Kushina opened her eyes and wearily looked around her. The white walls, ceiling and sheets looked vaguely familiar. As did the voices she kept hearing in her state of unconsciousness. She blinked once and slowly remembered where and who she was. Steadily tears began falling from her eyes.

She sat there for half an hour before she moved again. Kushina threw off the sheets and slowly stood up. She staggered a bit, but soon she stood securely on the ground. She looked at her sheets and slowly an idea formed in her mind.

She would get away, away with her son. Where? Her sister perhaps…

She formed a few complex handseals and after a little smoke a complete clone stood in front of her. The clone could be touched, hit, slashed, whatever you can think off and not go away. It was a true clone. A clone which would soon die.

The clone Kushina lay down in the bed and Kushina draped the sheets over her. She then transferred all the medical things that were attached to her body in one swift move to the clones' body. She stared for a minute, watching the heartbeat slow down to near none, before she opened the window and jumped out. Behind her the alarms of a heartbeat stopping were sounding, signaling her clone had died. And for Konoha, Kushina had died.

Kushina moved silently through the night, to where she knew her son was. She gently picked him up from his bed, if you could call it that and moved out of Konoha avoiding the watch posts spread throughout the village.

Outside she disappeared into the night, a child with sun yellow hair in her arms.

* * *

Lily played with her newborn son in her bed in her home in Godric's hollow. James, her husband, sat beside her and conjured up some lightshow with his wand. Despite the fact that they were in hiding, the little family was happy.

But even little moments of happiness are destined to be interrupted it seems.

A soft knock on their front door made James and Lily look up from their son. They looked at each other, before James nodded to Lily and took off to the front door.

"Be careful James!"

James merely lifted his hand to show he had heard and descended the stairs. With his wand out he opened the front door, only to see not their enemy was in front of it, but a severely injured woman holding a child. James could barely register what he saw before the woman fell down and he had to catch her. She still held the little child safely in her arms.

James picked her up and carried her inside. Absently he noted she looked a lot like his wife, Lily.

"James? Are you alright?"

James laid the unknown woman on the couch. "I am, I'm not so sure about our visitor."

A few stumbling, grumbling, shrieking and apologizing sounds were soon heard from upstairs. James grinned; Lily was being clumsy again in her haste. Soon enough Lily came descending the stairs little Harry in her arms. She looked worried and her eyes sped around the room, until she saw the figure on the couch. She frowned and walked over.

The woman still held her child in a death-grip, but that wasn't what attracted Lily's attention. She seemed… familiar to her somehow. Lily looked at her husband quizzically.

"How could she find us?"

James merely shrugged, before getting an angry stare from his wife. He scratched his head. "Perhaps Peter told her?" Lily glanced at the woman again. "Perhaps…" She edged closer and narrowed her eyes. "Wait… Leyla?"

The woman groaned in response and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and released her death-grip on her child. She smiled painfully. "Made…It…Lily." Leyla closed her eyes again and soon her breathing steadied.

Lily frowned and put little Harry down. He immediately went to his father and clung to his leg. James looked at Lily. "James… We have a guest room don't we?" James merely nodded, wondering where this was going. Lily whirled around. "Well, pick her up then!" James hurriedly did as he was told. Lily took her sisters little child in her arms and carried him after James.

The guestroom was a blank room; no decoration at all. There was only a bed, a drawer and a closet. James carefully laid Leyla down on the bed and Lily put the little child next to her. Before they could do anything more, there was a knock on the door again.

James sighed and went to get to the door. They were popular this evening. Lily picked up her son and pulled up a chair next to the bed, all the while wondering why her sister had come back again.

"James, good to see you!"

"Hello Sirius."

"Is that any way to greet – is that blood?"

Lily could hear James sigh; she could nearly see Sirius with his face nearly glued to the bloodstains on James' clothing.

"It's not mine, nor Lily's."

Soon the two, or more Sirius, came charging into the room. James followed a little slower. Sirius stopped next to Lily and looked at Leyla laying in bed.

"Is that… Leyla? Your sister, Lily?"

"You recognize her?"

"How could I not, after all she pranked me lots of times. What happened?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Stay focused James", Lily scolded him. To Sirius she said, "We don't know. She knocked on the door a little earlier in this state." Sirius frowned. "Well, that surely is strange. Who's the kid?"

"Hers I suppose. I knew she had married", Lily said slowly, "but…" Lily shook her head, causing little Harry to try and grab her hair. She smiled down to him, as did the two males.

"Well, we'll find out as soon as she wakes up!"

Lily and James looked at Sirius. "We? Oh no Sirius, shoo!"

Sirius feigned looking hurt. "Come on!"

Lily shook her head resolute and James looked a little helpless. In the end, Sirius had to leave, else he would be, literally, kicked out.

* * *

Rumors would spread throughout Konoha the next morning, about when Kushina had died, that same night the fox child disappeared too.

At the same time but in another place, stories would spread that the long lost sister of Lily, Leyla had come back again injured badly and with a child.

-----------------

And that was it!

Review on your way out please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it's finally here. I was stuck on it for a long time, and being busy with school doesn't help.

Thanks everyone who got a story alert on this and soccersyd, gigi, candinaru25 and chm01 for reviewing.

Have fun reading!

When Kushina woke up a week later, she saw Lily sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, neither were Harry or James. Gently she shook Lily awake. Blinking sleepily she looked at her long lost sister.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've felt worse. Where's Naruto?"

"So that's his name. James is playing with him and Harry. But you haven't answered my question."

Kushina didn't answer but threw off the blankets. She examined herself and when she was happy with it, she tried to leave the bed.

Lily immediately pushed her back, "Oh no, you don't! You came here with wounds that by any means would have killed you, and now a week later you're standing up? I don't think so!" Kushina released herself from Lily's hold and stood up. "See, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! You can't tell me you've healed already!"

"But I can stand! I don't need to lie down all the time!"

"It'd be better!"

"I'd be bored out of my skull!"

The two sisters looked stubbornly at each other, neither wanting to back down. This is how James found them, when he came to look what all the noise was. Little Harry and Naruto held on to his legs. If James was surprised that Kushina was standing, he didn't show it.

"You two haven't seen each other in years and you're fighting?"

The sisters turned their glare to him. "Stay out of it."

When the doorbell rang, James gratefully made use of the opportunity to escape the glares from the two sisters. He took up the two little boys in his arms and hasted to the door.

Outside stood Sirius; everyday he came to check upon Kushina. When the door was opened and James let him in, he ruffled Naruto's and Harry's hair.

"Good to see you, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, "How is everyone here?" As if on cue, something shattered in the guest room. "Leyla and Lily are fighting", answered James walking down the hallway. He put the little children on the couch where they started to imitate their mothers and fight with each other. James shook his head and took Sirius to the guestroom.

"You're lying down!"

"No I'm not!"

As James opened the door, he had to duck to avoid something that was thrown by Lily or Kushina. Luckily for Sirius, James had pulled him down with him. Else he would have had a vase in his face by now.

"So you're awake", said Sirius cheerfully, totally ignoring the mess the guestroom had become and the glares the two women gave him.

"You two, tell her she has to lie down!"

"I'm not lying down, no matter what anyone says!"

"I think I'll stay neutral", Sirius said edging towards the hallway. James nodded in agreement. Both women started throwing things again and the two men hastily retreated to the living room.

In the end, both Lily and Kushina lay down exhausted. Neither had won.

That was now a little over ten years ago. Two months after Kushina had arrived; she had left with Naruto to find her own home. One month later she got a visit from Dumbledore, telling her that Lily and James were murdered by Voldemort. Little Harry had survived however, and she had gotten custody of him. She was also told that Harry now was a celebrity as only he had survived the killing curse.

Now the three were living on a farm, Kushina herself had build, a few miles away from the nearest town. They nearly never went into town, as it was a magical one. Kushina didn't need all the attention she and Harry would get. They were able to sustain themselves anyway, so why bother.

Life on the farm went it's way as usual this day. Or at least the beginning of it.

Naruto had become eleven a month earlier and Harry would soon follow. Kushina, who had taken her old name Leyla again, was expecting a letter any day now. Around both kids mysterious things tended to happen, especially when they had to gather cowshit.

Leyla got more letters than she expected however.

While working on the fields, Leyla spotted an owl and an eagle flying their way. The owl dropped one letter on the head of Harry and another on the head of Naruto, afterwards the owl went to the nearest tree. The two kids had to pick their letters from the ground, as they had fallen from their heads.

Leyla had less luck.

The eagle didn't only drop a letter on her head, but also his droppings. Suffice to say, Leyla chased the poor bird to the end of the world.

The eagle was saved by Harry and Naruto. Naruto stopped his raving mother, while Harry took care of the bird. It stayed as far away from Leyla as possible afterwards, which meant it sat on a closet. The family of three sat on the couch, each reading their own letter.

The kids letters were from Hogwarts, as Leyla expected. They were invited to go to school there. They quickly wrote their replies and sent the owls away. Curious they waited for Leyla to tell where her letter had come from.

Leyla frowned at hers and had to resist crumpling it in her hand. It began like this; _Dear Kushina, I'll have to warn you, the eagle I sent this with tends to leave his droppings on the receivers head._ _Though after you, he probably won't do it anymore._ Leyla really wanted to destroy this letter and the sender right now.

The rest of the letter consisted of accounts of what happens in the ninja countries and more importantly as Jiraiya called it, his research for his books went well. Which basically meant his peeking on women went unnoticed. Leyla growled, she really felt like searching for him right now and give him a piece of her mind.

"Who is it from", Harry asked carefully.

"Jiraiya", Leyla hissed, "he says his research goes well."

Jiraiya and his business weren't mentioned for the rest of the day. Instead Leyla took Harry and Naruto's letters and read them over. At the end, she sighed.

"I wonder… Anyway this means a trip to Diagon Alley. Pack some stuff kids, we're going to London."

Leyla left to gather some of her own things, leaving Harry and Naruto to wonder what she wondered about. They knew better than to ask, they wouldn't get a straight answer anyway. So they started gathering some things as well, a few clothes and not to forget their wallets.

"Damn it, where is it!"

Harry and Naruto looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Leyla could never find the stuff she wanted when she needed it.

"I know I've seen it somewhere, damned key!"

"Yeah, somewhere is the keyword", Naruto said laughing. Harry nodded in agreement. They were done already and were waiting in the living room.

A few minutes later, Leyla came in triumphant with the key in her hand. "These things are too small for their own good."

"Or you should keep it on the same place every time", muttered Harry. Leyla ignored him and walked out the door, grabbing her coat on the way. Harry and Naruto grabbed their own and followed her quickly.

Leyla marched towards town and its station. They were taking a train-ride towards London. It wasn't that far. Despite this town mainly being a magical one, it did have a station. To stay unsuspicious, Leyla supposed. They were doing a poor job.

The only train that stopped here was the one headed for London. When the three arrived, the train was already there. They broke into a run and jumped in, doors closing behind them. Leyla dusted off their clothes. "Well, that was fun."

Every wizard in the train looked at her weirdly, including Harry and Naruto. Leyla ignored every stare and with Harry and Naruto on her heels, she searched for a place to sit. It might not be far to London, but she wasn't going to stand.

Now, you'll review right? I like reviews you know, it keeps a writer going. Or something.

Whatever. I just like reading reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to those who got it twice now. This site ate my linebreaks and whatnot. So I'm reuploading so that it doesn't become a jumbled mess.**

**You know, when I first started this thing, I would never have imagined so many people would get story alerts and what not on it. I'm amazed!**** Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and all those silent stalkers as well of course!**

**Now to answer panther73110's question. No, the third does not know Kushina's still alive, though she had to bribe Jiraiya not to tell. What Jiraiya asked of her,… well I suppose you can figure that out yourself. As for how Jiraiya knows,… read on I'd say. Hough it probably won't help you much. ^^"**

**Yes, these wizards have no sense of humor at all. I'm afraid they were from a different year than the twins or James, Sirius and Leyla. Or something, I'm making that up on the spot.**

**I'm not exactly happy how Hagrid turned out…..**

Leyla pushed Harry and Naruto out of the train when they arrived at King Cross Station. Tripping over themselves, Harry and Naruto got on the platform safely. They glared at their guardian, who conveniently didn't seem to notice anything. She just walked on without a care in the world.

"Come on you two; help me look for a little pub called the Leaky Cauldron!"

Sighing Harry and Naruto made their way out of the station and into the busy streets. Leyla was already there, looking around her. The kids came to stand next to her.

"You know, it's been quite a while since I've been there", Leyla mused. "Wonder if the goblins are still as ugly as ever. Probably they are."

Harry and Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy, which was probably true. She looked at them innocently, "What? They were really ugly the times I came there!" Shaking their heads, the kids started searching a bit more actively. Leyla followed them still muttering about how ugly goblins were.

"Is that it", asked Harry pointing at a building with a sign with Leaky Cauldron on it. Leyla immediately brightened. "Why yes, it is. Come on! Let's see if we can get a butterbeer!"

"Harry… Why do I get the feeling that isn't a good idea?"

"Because it isn't?"

"Hurry up! I want to get a room before evening!"

Harry and Naruto looked at the sky before bursting out laughing. The sun was still high in the sky and Leyla was worried whether they'd get a room before evening? Still laughing they made their way into the pub and scouted for Leyla. Her bright red hair had somehow disappeared, but they did find a half giant who started shouting as soon as he saw them.

"Harry!"

The half giant made his way towards them, which proved to be quite difficult as most wizards in the pub turned their heads at name of Harry. Probably not because they were named Harry. The other wizards were crowding around someone else.

The half giant stopped in front of Harry and Naruto, who had to look up to see his face.

"Eh, hello?"

"Harry, you've grown! You too Naruto."

"Do we know you", both asked at the same time.

"Stop crowding around me! I'm not interesting at all!"

Naruto burst out laughing immediately, while Harry tried to hide it. The half giant laughed as well. "Ah, good ol' Leyla. She should've known. I've seen you two last when you were two. My name's Hagrid." He stuck out his hand. Hesitating a little, Harry shook it. Naruto did the same.

"Move! Before I unleash a few annoying jinxes on you!"

The crowd around Leyla quickly dispersed; her jinxes were known to be quite annoying indeed. None really wanted to be on the receiving end of it. Leyla stomped over to where Hagrid and the kids stood.

"Hey Hagrid. You still have that key?"

Hagrid nodded and started rummaging in his pockets. All the useless stuff he gave to Leyla who soon had a few sausages, a dead mouse, a ruffled owl and a few other things in her hands. She looked at it disgusted. "Exactly what do you keep in your pockets, Hagrid? Ah nevermind, I probably don't want to know." Hagrid shrugged and got out a tiny key, not unlike the one Leyla had so much trouble finding.

"Here it is, little bugger."

"For once I agree with you", Leyla said exchanging the stuff in her hands for the key. She stuffed it in her own pocket. "So, why are you here Hagrid?"

"Just some stuff Dumbledore wants."

"Mom, did you get the room yet? It's nearly evening", Naruto said grinning. Leyla jumped in shock and went to the door to check whether her son was right. When she opened it, an owl came flying right in her face. Harry was immediately next to her and saved the bird from Leyla's wrath. When he saw who it was for, he passed it to Naruto, who held it securely in his arms.

Rubbing her nose, Leyla looked outside and saw that indeed the sun was quite low. She turned around and went to the bar to get a room. Every wizard stayed clear of her, but now that she wasn't near the Harry Potter anymore, he got all the attention.

"Harry Potter, so nice to meet you", he got that several times and had to shake hands with even more. Naruto saw that some turned around and joined the queue again to shake his hands. Harry noticed it as well, hard not to when you see the same person three times, but he couldn't really do anything about it.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Naruto, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter", stammered Quirrell, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach professor Quirrell", asked Naruto curiously, Harry nodding in agreement.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts", Quirrell didn't look exactly happy about it. "N-not that you need it, eh P-P-Potter?"

"He does need it Quirrell. Don't go off saying stupid things."

Quirrell turned around nervously, and when he saw who it was who talked to him, he nervously backed away. When he thought he was safe he bolted.

"You have to explain your dislike towards him some time Leyla."

"No I don't. Come on, you two. I got us a room, before evening too."

"Ah, mom. This owl has a letter for you."

"Really? Well I'll look at it upstairs. See you again Hagrid."

Hagrid waved to the family as they made their way towards the stairs. It proved to be quite difficult, as most had forgotten Leyla's earlier threat, and she didn't feel like shouting it again. So they had to settle for pushing their way through.

Upstairs in their room, Naruto gave the letter to Leyla, while keeping the owl far away from her. Curious she opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Kushina,_

_I'll have to warn you again, this owl apparently tends to fly in people's faces. Or so the man said._

_Anyway, I planned on stopping by your place, but you were already gone. Where are you? You didn't run off again did you?_

_I am near to finishing my book, if you want I'll give you a copy. But knowing you, you probably don't want it. Perhaps your kids? They are men after all._

_You remember what I said the first time I met you after your little stunt at the Konoha hospital? They're moving you know. You'd better keep him safe._

_You'd better tell me where you are soon, or I'll tell the old man!_

_Jiraiya._

Leyla crumpled the letter in her hand. She would burn that book and its script to a crisp if it even came within a mile of Harry or Naruto. She was sure Jiraiya picked his animals just to annoy her, not to mention he was back to his blackmailing.

"What did he say back then? You ushered us inside."

"Hang on and I'll tell you, but first I've got to write a reply to the blackmailing bastard."

Leyla quickly summoned a quill and parchment and started to write a quick reply. When she was done, she asked for the owl. Naruto seemed reluctant to let it go.

"Come on, I won't bite its head off."

Naruto nodded and gave the owl to his mother. She tied the letter to its paw and send it away through the window.

"Well, I suppose I have to tell you right? Make yourself comfortable I'd say."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Five Years Ago_

_Leyla and the kids tended to the fields, when Leyla looked up sharply._

"_Still as jumpy as ever, eh Kushina?"_

_Leyla groaned, she'd recognize that voice everywhere. "Harry, Naruto go inside and no whining!"_

"_But!"_

_Leyla gave Naruto a sharp look and he practically ran inside, Harry on his heels._

"_Why are you here Jiraiya and how did you find me."_

_A white-haired man came out of the bushes surrounding the house and its field. He was grinning and Leyla sighed. "I knew of your background, __**Leyla**__." Leyla narrowed her eyes. "Minato told you, didn't he." Jiraiya just shrugged._

"_Does it matter how I know of it?"_

_Leyla shook her head, "As long as you don't blab it on."_

_Leyla shivered as Jiraiya got a gleam in his eye._

"I think I'll skip that."

"Why!"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"_It still doesn't tell me why you're here."_

_Jiraiya sighed as he sat down. "I've come to warn you, Kushina. __**They**__ know that the Kyuubi is inside of Naruto, and that he isn't in the Elemental countries anymore. How they know, beats me."_

_Leyla narrowed her eyes, "They… as in those idiots from Akatsuki? They've been silent for so long. Why now?"_

"_They've been getting new members it seems. Rumors tell Orochimaru is with them as well."_

_Leyla hissed something incomprehensible._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"The rest isn't really important."

All three of them groaned ass they started to move again, none of them were really used to sitting still for a long time.

"I still don't understand!"

"It will come with time, now off to bed! We'll gather your stuff tomorrow!"

/-/-/

The next day came far too soon for Leyla's liking. She practically fell out of bed, when trying to stand up. It didn't help her already sour mood. Harry and Naruto fared far better. Naruto was downright cheery, the fact that some weird idiots were after him didn't seem to affect him at all, or in the wrong way. Harry was just like any morning.

"Let's go downstairs. Perhaps Hagrid's still there and we can go with him."

The two nodded and went downstairs, Leyla followed tripping over her own feet. Hagrid was just going to the backroom when Leyla finished falling down the stairs. She just didn't have her day.

"Hagrid! Wait up! We're going with you!"

Hagrid halted half through the door and looked back. "Ye'd better hurry up."

Leyla grumbled and followed Harry and Naruto to the back door, while rubbing her back. Hagrid smiled and tapped a few bricks. To Harry's and Naruto's amazement the bricks started folding itself and a street became visible. Leyla stood up straight.

"Welcome to the wizarding worlds shopping street; Diagon Alley."

**Figured it was a right moment to stop…. It already became longer than expected.**

**Now on to the usual stuff!**

**Reviews! Yes, I like them!**

**Feel free to point out any mistake I might've made, storywise or grammarwise. Even spellingwise! Since Word does a very poor job on it.**

**By the way, I think I'm messing up Naruto's timeline?**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been a long while hasn't it. But this one's longer! **

**I hope I got some facts right… It really late right now. Like 0:43 and I didn't feel like checking the books for some stuff. So I did it all from memory….**

Naruto and Harry looked around amazed. This was definitely not something they saw every day. Leyla grinned; she still remembered her own reaction. It was definitely worse than these two. She had grabbed her sister Lily and dragged her onto the London streets screaming all the way. It took quite a while to explain to all the cops that no one was after the two, and she had had just a fright. Considering her parents were being vague it took longer than it should have.

Leyla smiled at the memory, Lily was still calling her chicken several months after that. Of course, once James and Sirius had heard that, they called her chicken for weeks until Leyla had forcefully shut them up by explaining the horrible things she could do to them. Mostly it was embarrassing them in public and well, they did have a reputation to hold up. Ah, the good times.

Yes, Harry and Naruto were handling it far better than her. Then again they grew up knowing magic.

"Mom, you in there?"

Leyla looked up to see Naruto, Harry and Hagrid were staring at her questioningly. Apparently she had zoned out while remembering being called a chicken.

"MOM!"

There she did it again. Leyla scratched her head, "Yes yes, I'm here. I just remembered something old. By the way Hagrid, could you take them to Gringotts, and if I'm not waiting outside, go shopping with them?" Hagrid shrugged, "Sure, but why?"

"Because I suddenly realize I don't want a certain someone plant ideas in my kids' heads. And knowing him, he'll come looking for me."

Leyla handed over the two keys, belonging to her sons, to Hagrid. He shrugged and pushed Harry and Naruto in front of him. Together they walked towards Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Leyla stayed behind and waved a little. Then she sighed and sat down in the middle of the street. She glared at anyone who even dared looking at her or thought about doing something to her. She had a sixth sense for those kind of things.

Quite soon a middle-aged man with brown hair, green robes and suspicious sandals stood still in front of her. Leyla sighed. "Jiraiya, to anyone who knows you, that is damned obvious." The man grinned and helped her up. Together they walked into one of the shadier alleys of Diagon Alley, without immediately going to Knockturn Alley. There Jiraiya undid his jutsu and looked like his normal white-haired self again.

"Good to see you, Leyla."

Leyla crossed her arms and said nothing, giving Jiraiya a pointed look.

"No, I haven't told anyone!"

Leyla burst out laughing. "Is that really the first thing you think about when I give you that look?" Jiraiya looked indignant and Leyla had a lot of trouble trying to control her laughter. It was like someone was tickling her feet with a feather. "The look was for the damned owl and eagle. You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Perhaps I did. But you know, I was genuinely worried about you."

"Why's that?"

"I told you in the letter right? Akatsuki is moving again", Leyla nodded. "Well, it seems that at least one person in Akatsuki knows you're still alive. If you know where to look and who to ask, you learn people, and I mean shady people, are asking around for a woman with red hair, green eyes and violent behavior."

"Hey, I resent that!"

Jiraiya gave her a look that clearly stated, 'are you serious?' Leyla crossed her arms, "I'm not _that_ violent." Jiraiya just shook his head.

"You do like to threaten people. Anyhow, you're being searched for. And the third is beginning to get his own suspicions; he's checking every record of your death. He is probably searching for sign that it was not you who died, but a clone of yours. Which is of course entirely true."

"Threatening is something else than violent behavior. Besides, my clones are perfect. No report can indicate it was not me who died. But that night… an Akatsuki member or contact must've been in the village then. Jiraiya! What about Naruto!"

Jiraiya could swear Leyla was going into a panic attack right there. The things kids can do to you.

"Naruto is being searched for, along with you really. The third is still trying to locate him, but he probably will never find him. The council and pretty much everyone in the village thinks they're better off without him."

Leyla scoffed in her panic attack. She really was capable of doing the impossible, such as scoffing in panic mode.

"Leyla, calm down. No one bothers looking beyond the borders of the elemental countries. Your lie about coming from the waterfall village was believed everywhere. Only Minato and I knew about your heritage. And now you're lucky you didn't deem it necessary to inform the Hokage of it."

Leyla at least had the grace to look a little ashamed. It was true, when she came into Konoha she hadn't even told the third she was of magical heritage. Actually, she only told Minato after they were engaged. But Jiraiyas words had their desired effect; Leyla did calm down.

"So how are your kids? Are they becoming real men?"

"_**Jiraiyaaaaa!"**_

Hagrid, Harry and Naruto stopped in front of Gringotts. Hagrid explained that you shouldn't steal from goblins and that Gringotts was the safest place except for Hogwarts. Naruto just nodded dumbly and Harry looked at the poem above the door.

Inside were two rows of goblins doing whatever they had to do in a bank. Hagrid walked all the way to the end, Harry and Naruto on his heels. He coughed in front of a particular ugly and grumpy looking goblin. Said goblin looked up.

"Yes?"

"Misters Harry Potter and Naruto Namikaze wish to make a withdrawal."

The goblin sneered. "Well then, do misters Harry Potter and Naruto Namikaze have their key?"

Hagrid began digging in his pockets again in search of the two little keys. "Have them here somewhere." Triumphant he held the two up and laid them on the counter. "Here they are the little buggers. Oh, and also the you-know-what from the vault you-know-where." He handed over a letter that clearly said, 'top secret'. Naruto and Harry idly wondered what was inside and what the you-know-what was.

"Very well. Griphook!"

A small ugly goblin came to them and led them the way to the cart. Hagrid looked a little nervous. "Can we move slowly?"

"We use only one speed. Please step in and keep your hands inside. We do not want bitten off hands. Happened before."

Naruto toyed only a moment with the idea to put his hand out of the cart, but he wanted to keep his hands. The thought hadn't even crossed Harry's mind. They followed Griphook and Hagrid in the cart and kept their hands safely tucked inside.

Their first stop was Harry's vault. Griphook opened the huge door with the key and led them inside. Harry was simply stunned by the amount of gold that lay there. It had to be millions!

"You didn't think ye'r parents left you with nothing did ye!"

"Geez, Harry, you're rich!"

Harry just stared until Naruto poked him. He snapped out of it and swiftly gathered a little gold. Enough for all his school stuff, and of course a little extra. They went out again and Griphook closed the vault.

Narutos vault was next to Harry's. Griphook opened it again and led them inside. Harry wasn't the only one who was rich it seemed. While it wasn't as much as the gold in Harry's vault, there lay quite a bit in Narutos.

"You're rich too, Naruto!"

"Then why the heck to we need to gather cowshit every day!"

Leave it to Naruto to think about such things. He quickly gathered enough pieces and left grumbling about weird mothers who didn't make use of their money.

The next and last vault was vault number 713. Here, Griphook didn't use a key, but just his finger. The door opened, and before either Harry or Naruto could get a good look inside, Hagrid had already grabbed the package and the door closed again.

"Top secret, guys. Don't go telling anyone."

Both boys nodded, but Harry could tell Naruto had already set his mind onto finding out whatever that package held. He had to admit, he was quite curious as well.

On the cart ride back, Naruto tried to stick his hand outside the cart, but before his hand could get far it was grabbed by Griphook. "Do not stick your hands outside the cart!" Other than that, the ride was uneventful.

Outside there was no Leyla waiting for them, so Hagrid did as asked and took them shopping. Naruto kept bouncing off towards the jokesshop to get ideas. After all, at Hogwarts there probably wasn't any cow-shit to decorate rooms with. Hagrid, however knew the look and stopped him everytime. Harry just laughed at him, instead of helping Naruto.

Once they were finally done with their wands and the creepy mister Ollivander, there was a knock on the door. Leyla stood there with two cages in her hand. One kept a snowy white owl and the other was a shaded grey. Both hooted and their eyes seemed to be able to pierce anything.

The two boys ran outside and blurted out two different things.

"Why are we rich and have to gather shit!"

"Are those owls ours?"

Leyla laughed. "Because I don't feel like living luxurious life and yes these owls are yours. The white one for you Harry, and the grey for you Naruto! Feel free to name them.

Harry took the cage with the white owl and named her Hedwig. Naruto took the cage with the grey one and named him Ramen initially. After a 'Oh no you don't!' he changed the name to Rich, but secretly he called his owl Ramen.

"Hello Hagrid. They didn't give you too much trouble did they?"

Hagrid waved his hand. "No, not at all. Found the one who was looking for you?"

Leyla nodded sourly. Before she could hit him for suggesting her kids read perverted stuff, he had disappeared. Probably to some bath for women, for his 'research'.

"Who was it, and what did he want?"

"It was an old… friend. And he had just news really. News from where my husband came from." And where I'm dead Leyla silently added in her head.

"So we're done for the day? You guys got everything?"

Harry and Naruto nodded and Hagrid handed them and Leyla a lot of packages. "Then I'm off", he started, "Have to deliver something to Dumbledore."

Leyla nodded, "Tell him I said hi. Come on you two, we're staying in London until your train leaves." Leyla directed Naruto and Harry to the Leaky Cauldron and into their room. "Your wands stay _inside_ their boxes!"

**Couldn't resist naming Narutos owl Ramen xD **

**Review please? Even short ones make me really happy^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, that took waaaaay too long for me to finish. Terribly sorry. It isn't really any longer either… I had trouble from a thing called writers block, and school that likes to pile up work. Anyway, I've finally written! Not that I'm happy with every part…._

_/_

The next morning found them all out cold in their beds. Granted it was still early, somewhere around 6 o' clock, but usually they were already up by this time. Today obviously not. Harry groaned in his sleep and rolled over, knocking a few packages off their carefully aligned stack onto the floor. Apparently Naruto had done so earlier in his sleep, if the scattered packages on the floor near his bed were any indication.

The two owls were already back from their hunting trip and were lightly sleeping in their cages. Next to them lay the two wandboxes still in their wrappers indicating that they weren't opened at all, as by Leyla's orders.

Somewhere in their corridor a door slammed and a little drowsy Harry and Leyla shot up in their beds, Naruto stayed blissfully asleep. Leyla went out of bed and straight into the corridor. She looked around before heading in again. Harry had shaken Naruto awake in the meanwhile and both were rubbing their eyes.

"Come on you two, breakfast", Leyla said yawning.

After quickly pulling a sweater over their heads, they sleepily went downstairs. It was still early, and so it was quiet in the room. Leyla went to the counter and asked Tom for some breakfast. When she got it she headed back to the table Harry and Naruto had picked and sat down. Naruto looked at it distastefully.

"Eat it, Naruto, at Hogwarts you can ask the house elves for ramen, here, this is all you've got. I've fed you too much ramen anyway."

The next few weeks passed by fairly quickly until the first of September. After breakfast Leyla ushered the two of them out with their trunks and owls. She led them to Kings Cross station and then she halted. She peered at all the plates with the platform numbers on it while mumbling under her breath.

"Mum, you haven't forgotten where we need to be, have you?"

Leyla shook her head and led them further until platform nine and ten. "Now which pillar was it."

Harry shook his head, she had clearly forgotten exactly where they needed to be. Naruto snickered, while pointing at a group of people, which all had red hair, and were obviously witches and wizards. "Hey, mum, try asking them."

Leyla turned and watched the group. "Weasleys… they'd know indeed, come on you two."

"So, mum, you admitting you forgot?"

"I did not forget, Naruto!"

Leyla gave him a glare before turning to the red-headed group. "Excuse me?" A plump lady turned to her. "Yes? Oh my, Leyla is that you?"

Leyla nodded and waved hi to the others. "Yes Molly, it's me. Say, could you tell me which pillar was the way in again?"

"Did you forget Leyla? It's that one." Molly pointed at a pillar two feet away.

"I did not… Oh, forget it. I'll never get it in. Thank you Molly."

The two women nodded to each other and ushered the children to the pillar. Molly let her eldest boys go first, after which Harry, Naruto and Molly's youngest boy, Ron, went through. Molly, Arthur, Their daughter Ginny, and Leyla went through, leaving the platform perfectly empty from wizards.

Leyla halted at the sight of the Hogwarts Express, it was kinda nostalgic. Naruto and Harry were waiting for her in front of the train. Hurriedly, Leyla made her way over there.

"Okay you two, behave at Hogwarts! I hate writing howlers, you know that. Do not go around pranking or attacking people because they make comments about your parents, and so on."

Harry and Naruto smiled at each other before boarding the train. "Sure, don't worry so much."

Leyla frowned, "It's a mother's job to worry! Oh before I forget", Leyla started rummaging in her pocket, "These are for you." She threw them two scrolls. "Learn them only under supervision, you hear me! Ask your Head of house, or the headmaster if you really have to."

"What are these", Harry asked while pocketing his. Leyla smiled, "Techniques from where I spent a great deal of my life. They're basic, so I'm certain you'll be able to learn them."

The train sounded its horn, and while saying goodbye, Harry and Naruto hurried further in the train to find good seats. Leyla moved away from the train, and waved when the train moved past her.

"So Leyla, how have you been?"

Leyla turned around smiling to see Molly and Arthur looking at her. Their daughter Ginny stared longingly at the gone train. "Quite well actually, I've got my own farm and live a quiet life for once. The boys might've complained much, but they were a big help on the farm, now that they're gone I'll have to do it myself again. Ah well. How about you two? I'm really sorry for not contacting you."

Molly shook her head, "No, no, it's fine. We're doing fine too, most of the year our children aren't even home, only Ginny isn't old enough yet. She's really envious when seeing them off, Ron was last year too." Leyla laughed, "Seeing them off like this, reminds me of my time in Konoha. Though it was different there."

"How so? You should tell me everything about your time there."

"Not now, Molly", Leyla laughed, "Do you know where my farm is? You can come over any time. Then we'll talk, I really have to go home now."

Molly nodded and left with Arthur and Ginny in her wake. Leyla looked around the platform one more time before leaving as well. She wouldn't be surprised if she found Jiraiya waiting for her at home.

/

Harry and Naruto found a cabin somewhere at the end of the train, where they sat down and hoisted their trunks on the baggage rack. They barely sat down or their door opened, and the boy with the red hair, Ron, looked in. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Both Harry and Naruto nodded, "Sure." Ron smiled and sat down on the seat in front of Harry. "Mum already told my name, but anyway, I'm Ron weasley!"

"Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto nudged Harry.

"Oh, uh, Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron's mouth fell open, "The Harry Potter? I mean, I've heard the rumors, but. Do you really have that… scar?"

Harry nodded and lifted his bangs.

Ron whistled, "Wicked. So you really live with the Leyla?"

Naruto frowned, "What's with my mother anyway?"

"She's famous, don't you know!"

Naruto shook his head, "All I know is that she's really unfair. We're rich and yet she makes us gather droppings!" Harry stifled his laugh, "You still mad about that? I thought you've thought up good uses for the stuff."

"Well yeah, but the stuff isn't around at Hogwarts right?"

The two looked expectantly at Ron, who shook his head. "Not as far as I know."

"Um, excuse me", said a soft voice. The three boys looked at the door shocked; they hadn't even hear it open. In the doorway stood a girl, with black hair that had a blueish purple hue to it, her eyes were lilac. She wore blue pants and a beige colored jacket. Shyly she watched them from her spot in the doorway. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure! Are you blind?"

"Naruto!"

/

_Next update? Probably not any time soon…. Sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

_That was actually rather fast, wasn't it xD Ah well, first times for everything.__  
I know I messed up the ages earlier somewhere, I'll fix it sometime soon. Forget I ever said Naruto was older than Harry, or if you've already forgotten, don't read this. _

/

Naruto looked innocently at Harry who had shouted his name, "What?"

"You don't go around asking people that! It's rude!"

"What? I was just curious!"

The girl nervously sat down next to Ron who smiled, while keeping an eye on Harry and Naruto who looked like they could resort to throwing stuff anytime. Leyla fondly dubbed that as sisterly love, to which the two boys objected, saying they weren't girls. Funnily enough, they didn't deny the love part.

"You don't need to be so blunt!"

"That wasn't blunt!"

"Yes it was! Apologize!"

"I was just asking!"

The girl started fidgeting with her jacket, and Ron sighed. "So, what's your name?"

"Hinata", she answered softly.

"So, are you blind?"

Harry glared at Naruto for asking that again, but Naruto completely ignored that, he just stared at Hinata. She slowly shook her head and looked at the floor while fidgeting. Harry started berating Naruto again, while Ron sighed.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

That made Ron's ears perk up, before he remembered that he was packed with bread from home. That, and the fact that he didn't really have any money on him. He waved around his bag of bread, indicating he didn't need anything. Hinata just shook her head. Harry and Naruto however eyed the trolley, got their money out and excitedly said, "We'll take all!"

Ron and Hinata had to help get everything from the trolley onto the benches, and even pack some things on their laps. Of course, they also had to help eat it all, not that Ron really minded. He could happily and without regret throw his bread out of the window. Hinata mostly left the candy and other things alone, while the three boys stuffed their face with it. At some point Ron let his pet rat Scabbers out, it started eating every flavor beans.

"You know, Scabbers belonged to Percy first, but he got an owl, so I got Scabbers. My brothers thought up a spell that turns him yellow. Want to see?"

"Yeah", Harry nodded excitedly. "My haircolour yellow?" Naruto asked watching the rat, Hinata curiously looked from the rat to the wand Ron now held out. He cleared his throat and started saying the first part of the spell, when the door was opened for the umpteenth time. In the doorway stood a girl with brown bushy hair, looking rather hurried.

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville lost his."

All four shook their heads.

"Oh, are you going to perform a spell? Let me see then!"

Ron stared at the girl a minute before clearing his throat again and chanted the spell. Something shot out of his wand and hit the rat, but it did not turn him yellow. Naruto sagged in his seat and turned to watching Hinata. Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders.

"Was that even a real spell? Here let me show you how it's done."

The girl sat down in front of Harry and pointed her wand at his glasses. "Reparo." With a little snap, Harry's glasses looked like they were brandnew again. As long as the glasses didn't fall apart, Leyla had seen no reason to renew them. Naruto stared at that, "Wow, you have to teach me that! It would so make life easier at home!"

"Thanks."

The girl smiled, "You're welcome. I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter? I've read all about you of course. And you?"

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Hermione looked expectant at Ron. "Ronald Weasley." She nodded, "Pleasure." She stood up again and went out, before turning back. "You've got dirt on your nose, you know that? Right there." She gestured the spot on her own nose, then she left. Ron rubbed his nose and turned to the rest. "Who was that!"

"Hermione of course!" Naruto grinned. Harry rolled his eyes. "We gathered that, Naruto."

"I don't like her. I hope that whatever house she's in, I'm not!"

Harry, Naruto and Hinata looked curiously at Ron. "House?"

"You don't know?"

The three shook their heads. "Mum kept the two of us in the dark about pretty much everything that didn't concern home, and even then she kept a lot of things out."

"I'm new to the wizarding world", Hinata said softly.

Ron nodded, "Okay, Hogwarts has four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin", Ron said the last one with a lot of distaste. He clearly did not like that house. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, my whole family's been in Gryffindor. Well, as long as it's not Slytherin."

"That's the house You-know-who's been in, right?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "Every bad wizard goes there."

The four were silent after that for quite some time, until the door opened yet again. Naruto groaned, "Next time, we lock the door!"

"Can't take some company, yellow-head?"

Naruto stared bored at the newcomers, for once not retorting. What was there to retort, after all he did have yellow hair. The front boy, a really pale one, looked down at Harry interested. Behind him stood two broad guys staring.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that this is Harry Potters compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes", answered Harry, looking at the two boys behind the front one. He seemed to notice, "These are Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Naruto and Ron suppressed a snigger, but Malfoy apparently heard. "Think my name's funny do you? I don't need to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles, you're obviously a Weasley." He looked at Naruto, "And you must be that Leyla's kid." He didn't even spare Hinata a glance.

Malfoy turned back to Harry, "You'll soon notice that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter, I can help you with that." He held out his hand, but Harry didn't take it. Instead, Naruto slapped it away, glaring at Malfoy.

"Careful, you, else you'll go the same way as your father, or his parents!"

Naruto and Harry stood up, glaring at Malfoy, he didn't back down in the slightest. "Spending time with people like the Weasleys and Hagrid will do you no good!"

Ron joined the two others. "Go away. I don't want to break my promise to mum."

Draco feigned looking scared, "Oh, scared of the big bad mummy are we?"

Naruto and Harry actually nodded, "You would too!"

"Anyway, go away already, we don't like you!"

"We don't feel like leaving, our food is gone, and here you have so much."

Malfoy smiled, and one of his goons reached out for a chocolate frog. Hinata held her hand for her mouth, she had seen Scabbers in there, and sure enough the goon yelped and held up his bleeding finger with a rat hanging onto it. He shook it and in the end threw the rat against the window. Malfoy and his two goons quickly went their way, whether that was because of the rat, or the footsteps they heard, who knows. Naruto had difficulty to repress his sniggering. Hinata actually smiled softly too.

"What happened here?"

Naruto immediately sighed, "That's it, as soon as Hermione's out, we lock the door. No offense Hermione, but I'm sick of that door opening!"

"Did you fight?" Hermione ignored Naruto's comment, realizing it wasn't really meant for her.

Ron shook his head, "No Scabbers did. What do you want."

"We're nearly there. I suggest you change into your robes."

And she left again. Harry pulled the other two boys out. "Come on, let Hinata change first." They closed the door and faced the window to the outside. Ron soon turned to the other two. "Is Leyla really that scary?"

"When I think of something scary, I think of an angry Leyla", Harry answered seriously. Naruto grinned, "That's only when she's really mad though! We've almost never let that happen."

"Except that time when you had to use cowshit to decorate the house. Oh and that time when you forgot to flush the toilet and -"

"Yes, Harry, you can stop now!"

Harry sniggered, that was too easy. Naruto glared at him, "As if you're innocent." Harry shook his head, "No, but at least I don't try to skip lessons!" Naruto grumbled, as if that was the worst he'd ever done.

"I'm done", said Hinata softly. She was now wearing the black school uniform. The boys nodded and they traded places. Hinata stared out of the window, while the boys quickly changed and let her back in. Almost five minutes later the train stopped and they arrived at Hogwarts. They were told to leave their trunks and left the train. On the platform they stopped and stared, not at the castle they could barely see, but at Hagrid who was waving and shouting for the first years. Naruto and Harry had seen him before, but Hinata and Ron hadn't and they stared a little afraid.

"Hey Hagrid", Harry and Naruto said together. "Ello you two. Come on, First years! We take the boats!"

The four quietly followed Hagrid, alongside every other first year. They ended up at a lake, which shore lay full with boats.

"No more than four a boat!"

Hinata, Harry, Naruto and Ron didn't need to think about it, they just got in one together. Hagrid kept one to himself, unsurprisingly. When looking around, they could see Hermione in another boat, and Malfoy with his two goons and a girl.

"Everyone in? Then, FORWARD!"

All grabbed the edges of their boats or the lamps, when the boats started moving. Slowly the castle came into full view and everyone gawked at it. After some time they were finally on the other side, and they could move into the castle. They took stairs after stairs, until no one really knew where they were anymore.

Hagrid left them in the care of a stern-looking woman in front of two big doors, and went his own way. The woman held a scroll in her hands. "Soon, we will begin the sorting. You will be sorted into a house, which will be your family during the time you are here. The houses are, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Follow me."

The large doors opened and the woman strode in. The first years followed her. They ended up in a large hall, walking between two large tables to another large one where the teachers were seated. The stern woman stepped onto the podium, and gestured for the first years to stop.

"When I call your name, you will sit on this stool and I will put this hat on your head." She held up a rather old and worn hat.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

She went from A, to B, and finally she announced a name the four knew. "Granger, Hermione!" Hermione walked forward and jammed the hat on her head. "Gryffindor!" Harry could swear he heard Ron groan at that.

Soon came the H, meaning it was Hinata's turn. "Hyuuga, Hinata!"

Hinata walked up rather nervous and sat at the edge of the stool. McGonagall rested the hat on her head. It seemed to struggle quite some time before shouting, "Gryffindor!" Relieved Hinata made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione. She was greeted enthusiastically by her now fellow housemates. She was also asked whether she was blind, to which she shook her head.

Next came the N. "Namikaze, Naruto!" Naruto nearly ran the stool over, before he sat down. The hat didn't really need much time before it decided Naruto was a clear Gryffindor.

Harry and Ron were really getting nervous now. The wildest scenarios went through their heads, as ending up in Slytherin or not being chosen at all. Ron however had to wait much longer than Harry, for he was up next.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall was barely finished or whisperings broke out. _Harry? The Harry Potter?_ Harry nervously made his way to the stool, ignoring the whisperings to the best of his capability. He began chanting _not Slytherin_ the moment the hat touched his head. The hat seemed to agree, for it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The whole Gryffindor table clapped the best they could, and welcomed Harry much warmer than they did the others. Not to mention the weasley twins chanted _we got potter_.

Ron got sorted in Gryffindor as well to his relief. When everyone was sorted, the headmaster Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms. "Welcome back to our old students, and welcome to our new. Before we start the banquet, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Naruto and Harry didn't know whether to laugh or despair. "Is he mad?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. One of Ron's brothers, Percy, answered. "Mad? He's a genius! But a bit mad yes. Potatoes?" Naruto stared at him like he was crazy, Percy shrugged and put the potatoes back. Naruto looked at Harry. "You know, I think I wanna be at home." Harry sniggered, "Even when Leyla's mad?" Naruto nodded vigorously, then stared at the food. No ramen.

Laughing Harry filled his plate and started eating. Across him Hermione was talking Hinata's ears off, who was just eating and listening quietly. Ron was next to him stuffing his face, like he was a starved animal, and Naruto finally got over his aversion to start eating. "Harry, we are finding out who and where the house elves are tomorrow", he whispered.

/

_I wondered a long time where I should put Hinata, at first I thought Hufflepuff, before settling for Gryffindor. She has the courage, but just doesn't show it. A bit like Neville. _

_No Leyla this time… NOOO~_

_What am I whining for == I wrote this._


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner passed by rather quickly, before either Naruto or Harry knew it, Dumbledore had stood up again and spread his arms. "Now that you are all full, I have a few announcements to make. First, the Forbidden forest is forbidden to everyone. Secondly, the list of forbidden items is ever growing, the full list can be viewed at mr filch's office. Third, and most important. The corridor on the third floor is forbidden to everyone who doesn't wish to die a slow and painful death. Now off to bed!"

Naruto turned to Harry, "He expects us to sleep when he told us that!" Harry shrugged, "As if you care. You'll sleep and you know it."

Naruto stayed silent, it was true. He could sleep no matter what had been told minutes before. Percy got off his bench and called loudly, "First years follow me!" Every first year got up and followed Percy out of the hall. They went up stairs after stairs. Halfway through Hinata had found her way to Harry, Naruto and Ron and silently trailed them.

Percy halted in front of a large portrait of a fat lady. She held out her hand, "Password?"

"Caput Draconis."

The portrait of the fat lady swung open and the Gryffindors were ushered inside by their prefect. Without giving them time to gape at the common room, Percy directed them towards their dormitories.

Naruto waved to Hinata before following Harry and Ron up the spiral staircase where somewhere their beds waited. Their beds were fourposter beds, and immediately Naruto started jumping up and down on his own. Ron, Harry, and the other three boys just went in their beds tired.

"Great food, huh", Ron muttered.

Naruto shook his head and stopped jumping up and down. Instead he just sat on the edge of his bed. "There was no ramen. Say, Ron, do you know where the house elves are?"

"In the kitchen. I hear the Hufflepuffs have their dormitory close to the kitchen, ask them."

"Should've been a Hufflepuff", muttered Naruto. Harry smiled before turning over and falling asleep. The rest of the dormitory did the same.

The next morning found Harry and Naruto sleepily making their way downstairs. They were late already, but nothing could urge them on in their sleep drunken state. The common room was already empty by the time they arrived. Suddenly they felt wide-awake and ran out the common room, through the hallways, down the stairs and into the Great Hall just in time for the post to arrive.

They joined Ron and Hinata at the Gryffindor table and started wolfing down their breakfast. Both were equally surprised when an owl swooped down at them, dropped a letter and then flew on to the staff table.

"Was that mum's owl?"

"We haven't been gone for a day yet!"

"We haven't done anything yet!"

"What's with the yet", Ron eyed them curiously.

Naruto merely waved it away while motioning for Harry to open the letter saying it was his turn. Harry glared at him, but did it anyways. He held up the piece of parchment and read it out loud.

"_Dear Harry and Naruto, I'm leaving and won't be back until you get out of school. I'm sorry, but that also means you can't send me letters. I'm going back to where I married. Apparently there's some trouble there, and Jiraiya roped me into going with him. Considering you probably ended up in Gryffindor, I owled McGonagall some scrolls for you to learn after you learned the one I gave you at the station. Don't create too much trouble, and don't attract it either. Love, Leyla."_

Naruto and Harry frowned at the letter. They did not attract trouble! Okay, maybe a little.

"That was vague", Hermione remarked from a little further down the table. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late for class", she continued. Hinata quickly gathered her things and hurried after Hermione. Ron, Naruto and Harry however just continued eating and consequently ended up late in their transfiguration class. McGonagall was _not_ happy with them. What a great start of their school year.

/

After Leyla left the Weasleys, Molly and she promising each other to get in contact, she apparated to the village near her farm. A few people greeted her as she came out of the dark alleys and joined town life. She politely greeted them back, but quickly left the village. She had a heavy feeling in her stomach.

Leyla cautiously made her way to her house. She expected Jiraiya to appear any moment, seeing as he liked to do that. Well, that, or just sitting in one of her chairs waiting. Leyla shook her head and entered her home. She immediately turned towards the living room, where sure enough Jiraiya sat waiting. His face was serious as he turned to her.

"Leyla."

"Jiraiya."

Leyla sighed as she left her spot in the doorway and took the chair in front of Jiraiya. "What is it. I just saw you couple of weeks ago."

"You knew I was coming though, didn't you", Jiraiya smiled a little. Leyla nodded frustrated, "Just an off feeling. However, you Jiraiya are avoiding my question! If you don't want to answer, then don't appear here!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Just wondering whether I'm safe."

"Why wouldn't you be."

"Because someone found you."

Leyla narrowed her eyes, Jiraiya quickly waved his hands. "I had nothing to do with it! One of my sources told me she had been asked for the location of the farm of someone named Leyla Evans. That was around a week ago."

Leyla sighed, "My farm isn't that hard to find. So either you have been keeping people off my property or someone is amassing things. Which is it, Jiraiya, and don't tell me you don't know."

"Someone was here before I arrived", Jiraiya began uneasily, "but obviously you weren't here, so I think they're back to information gathering. Things are getting dangerous, Kushina, don't you think it's better if you return?"

"It's Leyla now", hissed Leyla. "What good would it do. I'm not taking Naruto back!"

Jiraiya shook his head, "There's a Chuunin exam coming up soon. Last year Orochimaru tried sabotaging it, the Third thinks he'll try the same this year. The Third is annoyed because you are obviously alive, and yet he can't find any proof of it and your friends are starting to get their suspicions as well. Kakashi spends more and more time at that place. All of them have finally started to search for Naruto outside the elemental countries. If you return, you can stop the search."

Leyla pointed accusingly at Jiraiya, "You are trying to make me feel guilty. Fine, I'll return for the time Harry and Naruto are at school, then we'll see. Just let me owl a few things."

Leyla stood up and went to search for some parchment and ink. She wrote two letters and grabbed a lot of scrolls out her cabinet, shrunk them and put them in a bag. Together with the letters she called for her own owl. She had one, just hadn't used her to owl people for a long time. Her owl just hung around. Leyla tied the letters to her paws and send her off.

"To whom where they?"

"Harry and Naruto. And McGonagall. Molly I can owl later I suppose."

"Who?"

Leyla shook her head. "Never mind."

Jiraiya shrugged, "Do you know the fastest way there?"

Leyla smiled as she held out her arm. Jiraiya gulped, he knew that look, he had seen it many times on her face and all those times it did not spell good things. Nevertheless he took her arm and he got introduced to the wizarding way of travel. Apparation; needless to say, Jiraiya did not like it.

He made that known when everything was steady again and they stood in the forest surrounding Konoha. "Never again, Leyla!"

Leyla just shrugged, a hint of an evil smile lingering. "You wanted the fastest way, you got it. Don't start complaining now! Besides, you get used to it."

Jiraiya shook his head and looked around. "Konoha's probably that way", he pointed to his left. Leyla raised an eyebrow, but went that way anyway. She had been gone way too long to know which way Konoha was from their position.

It seemed Jiraiya was right, in ten minutes they stood in front of the huge gates of Konoha. Leyla took some time to stare at them and remember each time she left and returned through those gates. Jiraiya gave her some time before he spoke up. "Welcome home."

"Yeah", Leyla said softly, "I'm home."

/

**I should be studying for my upcoming exams… Ah well. This just wouldn't leave my mind.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I won't try to excuse myself, because there isn't a good excuse. So here's something I usually never do. **

**Last time:**

_Jiraiya shook his head and looked around. "Konoha's probably that way", he pointed to his left. Leyla raised an eyebrow, but went that way anyway. She had been gone way too long to know which way Konoha was from their position. _

_It seemed Jiraiya was right, in ten minutes they stood in front of the huge gates of Konoha. Leyla took some time to stare at them and remember each time she left and returned through those gates. Jiraiya gave her some time before he spoke up. "Welcome home."_

"_Yeah", Leyla said softly, "I'm home."_

**Useless yeah? Probably… Either way, I finally updated!**

_**/**_

Jiraiya entered Konoha through the big gates and waited not nearly ten paces inside. He turned around questioningly. "Well, what are you doing? Coming or not?"

Leyla sighed, "Shut up old man. Won't I attract attention?"

Jiraiya sighed dramatically, "Finally she realizes she's pretty!"

Leyla was up to him within a second and hit him on the head. "Don't assume such things!"

"Got you inside though, didn't I?"

Leyla stared behind her. Sure enough, she was very much inside Konoha. She closed her eyes and just let the feeling of being home wash over her. She did notice two people arriving and belatedly realized she was very much in awkward clothing to them and looking like the here dead Kushina. Oops.

"Good afternoon Jiraiya."

"Oh, it's afternoon here? Those timezones are really confusing."

"Who do you have with you?"

"She looks like… you know."

Leyla grimaced, after being in the other world for so long that almost sounded like she was Voldemort. If not for the fact that the Shinobi had no clue who Voldemort even was. Leyla opened her eyes and stared at the two who approached earlier. If memory served her well those two were Kotetsu and Izumo. They looked at her rather uncomfortably.

"This is Leyla Evans. I enlisted her help with the CHuunin Exams", Jiraiya said diplomatically.

"Blackmailed me more likely", Leyla grumbled.

Kotetsu and Izumo still seemed hesitant. "Well met, we suppose." Kotetsu shook his head, "You really look like Kushina."

Leyla kept her face blank and stayed silent. What was she supposed to answer to that? She _was_Kushina after all. Was she ready to shock everyone into damnation by telling she was Kushina? No she was not.

Jiraiya sighed softly and decided to help a little. "Kushina was her twin sister."

Leyla glared at him. That was too much. Sure she had lost her sister, but not herself!

"Pretend it's Lily", Jiraiya hissed so silently that Izumo and Kotetsu couldn't hear.

"I am not Lily in any way", Leyla hissed back.

"No wonder you look so much alike", Kotetsu said in wonder.

"My condolences", Izumo said.

Leyla bit her lip and refrained from screaming out. Perhaps this was better. Probably not. Leyla merely nodded and promised herself she would hit Jiraiya quite hard later.

"Go on then. I assume you'll be going to the Hokage, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya nodded and swung an arm around Leyla's shoulders. "Yes, and show little Leyla here the sights!"

Leyla shrugged the arm off, turned around and shoved her finger in his face. "I am not tiny, Jiraiya, and I do not need to be shown the sights! Nor do you need to act like a protector!"

Izumo and Kotetsu unconsciously edged away from her. Jiraiya tried to soothe Leyla's anger without success. "You're acting too much like yourself", he whispered trying to distract her. It only made Leyla angrier. "I am myself!" she shouted.

"We'll discreetly excuse ourselves", Kotetsu and Izumo said while returning to their post keeping Leyla in their sight as long as possible. It weren't her words that were scary, it was her look. The look in her eyes and the hair that seemed to be on fire. Not to mention her rigid pose which suggested she could pounce any moment.

After a few minutes she deflated feeling rather silly. "Go on, lead the way then, gramps", she said gesturing for Jiraiya to take the lead. After all, she hasn't seen Konoha yet. Suddenly she smirked as she thought of her old friends. She could always scare them a little. Surely there was someone who was afraid of ghosts.

"I don't like that look in your eye, Leyla."

Leyla waved it away, "Don't worry, you're not my victim. This time."

"That does have me worried."

Leyla didn't react but followed Jiraiya in his leisure walk through the village towards the Hokage tower. She noticed immediately she attracted many weird looks, scared looks, blank looks and one even of hatred. She wondered where that came from.

"You were right, you do attract much attention."

"Told you so. But you have your little lie don't you", retorted Leyla scathingly.

"I was merely helping you", Jiraiya defended himself.

"By making it way too complicated!"

"It's not that complicated. It's a very easy lie."

"Not for me", Leyla huffed and she looked up. "Ji? We're here."

"I hate that nickname", Jiraiya grumbled but straightened up nonetheless. "Well then, up to the top we go!" He opened the door and let Leyla pass through first. "Would you rather I call you pervert?" she asked in passing.

"No", Jiraiya answered simply and let the door fall shut behind him. In here, he noticed, they attracted even more attention. One, because he himself was back and two, because Leyla looked way too much like Kushina who, in reality, she was of course. At least nobody stopped them asking who the heck Leyla was and why she looked so much like Kushina. Jiraiya guessed she would get it a lot the following days, especially from her old friends.

They reached the hallway with the Hokage's office and Jiraiya knocked on the door and entered. Leyla blinked once, maybe twice, and followed after him. Where had the respect gone? Or was that in the form of the knocking?

"Ah, Jiraiya. Since when do you use my door?"

Ah, that was respect then.

Jiraiya merely shrugged and moved away to show the Third full sight of Leyla. She stood there a little awkward while the third's mouth nearly fell open.

"Jiraiya, who is this? She looks like… you know."

Leyla carefully kept her face blank. Why wasn't anyone saying her name? It was annoying and frightening with the history of not saying names in the Wizarding world.

Jiraiya gave her a look as if asking her permission, for what Leyla didn't really know. She gave a blank, what do you want, look back.

"Are you alright with it?"

"What exactly? A repeat of earlier today?" Leyla tread carefully.

"No. You just introduce yourself, I give up."

Leyla slightly smirked, then sobered. She looked the Third, who was still waiting for an answer, straight in the eye. "My name is Leyla Evans. Here better known as Uzumaki Kushina. I am sorry, Hokage, I have lied to you long ago."

The Third's eyes widened. "Kushina? But she died." It came out slightly hesitant. Leyla knew why, Jiraiya had said the third suspected she was still alive. He was probably the easiest to convince it was really her.

"I didn't die. My clone did. I'd gone back to where I was born."

"Whirlpool is gone."

"Whirlpool isn't my birthplace. England is. I lied, Hokage, long ago when I came to this village."

"This is difficult to process."

Leyla snorted, "Else pretend I'm her sister. That's what Jiraiya's spreading around."

"Oi! Keep me out of this!" Jiraiya shouted from his place by the window. Neither Leyla nor the Third spared him a glance.

"What proof can you give me", the third asked hoping against all hope this Leyla was really Kushina.

Leyla got a devilish look in her eye, "I once painted your robes blue and decorated the Hokage tower with droppings I found in the Forest of Death. Something Minato heavily scolded me for." Leyla's look turned into a mixture of sourness and sadness.

Jiraiya went into full blown laughter, while the third tried to hide his laugh by coughing. Leyla wasn't done yet however, "Of course, I could recount everything I ever did, but I've got my son. Naruto. He's been living with me and my nephew all this time."

The third sighed, "Naruto is safe then. I'm convinced. You are Kushina. Welcome home, child."

Leyla smiled, "It's good to be home!"

Then the third turned to Jiraiya and gave him a scolding look. A look he only could pull off because he had once been Jiraiya's sensei. "Jiraiya, you knew and didn't tell me?"

Jiraiya pointed an accusing finger at Leyla, "Blackmail", he simply said. Leyla glared back, "Yeah, off me!"

"Well, Konoha will be lively again with you two back", The Third smiled. Of course, complaints of the two would be coming in again as well.

"So", the third started, "I assume Jiraiya got you here to help with the Chuunin exam?"

Leyla turned serious, "Yes, he did. Before you ask, I left Naruto and my nephew, Harry, sort of at home."

The third chose to ignore the sort of. "Did he tell you why?"

"Else I would never have come back."

The third chose to ignore that too, but for totally different reasons. Kushina must have her reasons for not wanting to be here, he thought. "Well, the exam is in a few months, so you've got time to reacquaint yourself with the village. Your house is still empty and can be used by you if you want to. Of course, I want to know where you've been as well. One thing before you go, how do you want to be known?"

Leyla cast a look at Jiraiya and sighed. It would forestall any problems and she wasn't exactly planning on staying so… "I am Leyla Evans, sister to Kushina."

The third nodded with a sad look in his eye. "Well then Leyla, welcome to Konoha."

Leyla nodded and left the office. She didn't care that Jiraiya didn't come out with her. She could find the way to her place on her own, or if she was really lost, ask directions. And woe the one who spoke to her and asked why she looked so much like you know. She had a name damnit.

/

**No naru and Harry this time…. ****Pity ey? Don't worry, next chap is nearly finished too, so I won't take another six months to post the next…. I hope. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally,… Leyla's timeline correlates with Harry and Naruto's once again! Only for the latter to gain ground at the end.. Ah well. This was faster yeah? I should think so!**

**/**

Jiraiya popped in during the evening but left when it was time to sleep. Leyla lay awake in her old bed for a long time before she could even think of sleeping. She had maybe caught one or two hours of sleep when morning broke.

Jiraiya found her cursing the lack of coffee when he came in. Jiraiya sat on the windowsill for a while watching Leyla stumble over things that weren't even there in her sleepdrunken state. "You could always throw a bucket of water over your head." He suggested helpfully. He only got a glare in return.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Why do you care", replied Leyla.

"To see which areas I should avoid", answered Jiraiya grinning.

Leyla snorted. "The areas without me, am I right?" She didn't await his answer. "I don't really know what I'll do. See the sights maybe? Familiarize myself with the area again, or I might go seek one of the training fields. I don't really know."

"You could stay inside and wait for the news to spread."

"What news?"

"Your arrival."

"Ah. I think it already did."

Jiraiya looked uncomprehending. Leyla merely pointed out of her window. Jiraiya turned and saw what Leyla had meant earlier. Quite a few of her old friends were standing outside her door, obviously hesitating to knock. For ninja's they sure were nervous.

Leyla herself, Jiraiya saw, fared not much better. She had gone rather rigid and mechanically cleared the mess she had made on the counter. Perhaps it hadn't been such a bright idea to bring her back to Konoha.

/

Naruto, Harry and Ron were constantly under the scrutinizing gaze of McGonagall during the lesson. However after having been threatened to get turned into a watch or a map, they were good the rest of the lesson. They sighed relieved when it was time to go.

"Misters Potter and Namikaze and miss Hyuuga, stay if you please."

Naruto and Harry looked at each other, them they could understand, though why Ron was left out was a puzzle. Hinata however, what had she done? Hesitant the three grouped together in front of the desk. Hermione and Ron dawdled a little in the doorway.

"Miss Granger and mister Weasley, would you go to your next class and inform your professor these three will be late."

Both gave one last look before leaving. Hinata started fidgeting a lot while Harry and Naruto continued staring at her and each other. McGonagall folded her arms and eyed them critically.

"Stop acting like scolded children. This is about something your parents asked of the school, and seeing as I am your head of house, me."

Naruto raised his head, "So this isn't about Harry and me being late?"

"No", McGonagall answered simply. "The cases of you three are a bit special, or at least your parents or relatives. I have been asked to supervise your _training_ during the time you are here. I wish to make a schedule so we can meet."

Harry looked completely uncomprehending. "What do you mean professor? Our cases are special?"

McGonagall turned her stern eyes on Harry. "Mister Potter, you are aware where your aunt has lived for a long time?" At Harry's nod she continued. "Then you know of her skills. She wishes for you and mister Namikaze to learn that as well."

Naruto and Harry turned their eyes on Hinata. "What about Hinata, professor", Harry asked.

"Her case is the opposite of yours. Miss Hyuuga is from Konoha and as she was discovered to have magical abilities, she was asked to come here."

Hinata nodded, "My parents agreed on the condition I could train here." Her eyes were curious as she watched Harry and Naruto, she didn't dare ask them though.

"I hope you all are free Wednesday evening, because that's when you are going to _train._" McGonagall said the word train disdainfully. She turned a quickly wrote a note. "A note to explain where you've been. Now hurry up to your next class."

"Yes professor", the three chorused as Hinata took the note. They gathered their bags from the floor and left the classroom. They hurried on to their next class which was Herbology, which meant they'd have to go down every single staircase and go outside to the greenhouses. A long walk for someone who was already quite late.

The three walked next to each other, with Harry in the middle, and took their time. Hinata kept fidgeting and looking at the other two like she wanted to ask something. Naruto put his hand in his neck and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Harry remained oblivious with his hands in his pockets.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto finally asked once they were out the castle and on the castle grounds.

Hinata's face flushed. "Well. Uhm. Uh, your mother.. uhm. Who is she?"

Naruto grinned and hit Harry on the shoulder, "Finally someone who doesn't know!"

Harry rubbed his shoulder with a pained face, "Yeah, great. Stop hitting me now?"

"Sure, sure. Leyla is my mom!" Naruto looked like he wanted to strike a pose but thought the better of it. It seemed rather awkward.

"I don't know of… any Leyla", Hinata said softly.

Harry turned his head to her, "She said she once went by a different name. Don't know what the name is though."

"Really? How come I don't know that", Naruto asked annoyed his own mother didn't tell him but his nephew, even if that same nephew was more like a brother.

"Because you were busy sleeping while pretending to be awake", Harry said dryly. He opened the door to the greenhouse they were supposed to be in like half an hour ago, effectively stopping any further argument.

Professor Sprout welcomed them, "Ah, misters Potter and Namikaze and miss Hyuuga. Mister Weasley and miss Granger informed me you had some business with Minerva. Welcome to greenhouse two! Pick a place if you please."

Hinata quickly passed the note to professor Sprout and joined Harry and Naruto at the last free table. The rest of the lesson passed rather quickly. They were far too busy catching up to the rest of the class to really pay attention to anything else but their assignment. It came as a surprise for them when the bell rung.

Ron and Hermione immediately rounded on the three demanding to know why McGonagall made them stay behind.

"Really it was nothing. Something to do with our parents", Harry said on behalf of them. Hinata was currently hiding behind Naruto, whom she had apparently deemed a good protector. Harry didn't think Naruto really noticed.

"That is really vague", Hermione commented.

Harry shrugged, "To be truthful, I don't really know whether I can tell or no."

"We're your friends mate", Ron exclaimed.

Naruto found it humorous to see Ron call Hermione a friend when he had expressed distaste for her on the train.

"My parents… wouldn't like it."

Naruto lifted his arm and looked behind him under his shoulder. "Oh, hey, Hinata. What are you doing there?" Hinata looked up at him with big eyes, or so it seemed to Naruto anyway. Hinata edged away from him a little.

Naruto really hadn't noticed, Harry sighed. "Hiding, you idiot. Isn't it lunchtime? Next time we see McGonagall we'll ask her if we can blab."

"Fine with me. Hey, Harry, we still need to find the house elves!"

"Is that what you think of now", Harry nearly exclaimed. Naruto nodded vigorously, "I can't go on too long without Ramen you know!"

"You managed a month before", Harry grumbled.

"That's only a few days away", Naruto pointed out.

Harry sighed defeated, "Free period before dinner."

Naruto smiled. Ron and Hermione laughed at both of them. Hinata smiled a small smile. The five of them went to lunch in a comfortable silence, none of them really standing still on the fact that the five of them hadn't really formed a friendship. Or more, that Hermione was an outsider.

The day passed rather quickly and Harry found himself having to go to the kitchens because of that promise he made to Naruto. The one who demanded was currently somewhere else and happily letting Harry do the convincing. Ron, Hinata and Hermione were probably already in the great hall. Really just his luck, Harry sighed. Earlier he had asked a few Hufflepuffs for the directions to the kitchens. With a few raised eyebrows he had gotten it, and now he was here. Standing in front of a portrait depicting pears of all things. No, Harry corrected himself, _moving_ pears of all things! That was downright wrong!

He tickled the pears in the spot the hufflepuffs told him to, and the portrait opened. Hastily Harry climbed inside and was greeted by overenthusiastic house elves.

"Excuse me", Harry shouted over the clamour.

The house elves fell silent with their big eyes turned to Harry. All of the eyes shone with wonder.

"My brother really wants some Ramen, can you guys make that?"

All the heads hastily bobbed and went about. Harry sighed, those things really were weird. "Well, bye then I guess."

The house elves watched him climb back through the portrait. Harry then ran up the stairs to the Great Hall. Filling in with another few late ones, Harry made his way to his friends at the Gryffindor table. He thought he could call them that by now.

/

**I****have****forgotten****how****the****entrance****to****the****kitchens****was****… ****and****was****too****lazy****to****look****it****up.****So,****I****half****remembered****something****about****a****ticklish****pear****… ****Not****completely****sure****whether****that****was****in****relation****to****the****kitchens****… ****but****it****is****now!**

**And Naruto gets his Ramen from now on! But only during dinner, Harry forgot to specify it after all. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Oh my goodness, the ticklish pear really was the entrance… Thank you Bwilla.**

**Okay, that took like… too long. So sorry!**

Leyla stared out her window. Her old friends still stood in front of her door pacing around. If not for the fact that she was the subject of their nervousness, she would have laughed. She wondered herself what she would say. She had told the Third after all she wanted to be known as Leyla, Kushina's sister. Leyla grimaced, that was so wrong.

Jiraiya watched both parties rather amused. If he had known this would happen when Leyla came back home, he would've gotten her back earlier. However, after a few minutes with nothing happening, he took matters into his own hands. He left via the window, rounded the house and made it seem he just arrived at Kushina's old home. None of the Shinobi in front of the door had seen him sitting in the windowsill after all. He greeted them rather cheerily. Funnily enough, most of them jumped as if they had done something wrong.

A chorus of Jiraiya-sama and Jiraiya-san greeted him. "What're you waiting for", Jiraiya asked, as he went to the door and threw it open. A rather peculiar habit of Leyla's; she never locked her door. A few halfhearted protests followed Jiraiya into the house. Jiraiya's grand entrance had gotten Leyla out of her stupor. She came charging down the hall.

"Jiraiya! Don't destroy my door!"

Jiraiya smiled innocently. "You'd be able to repair it just as fast."

Leyla blinked. "That's true", she amended finally.

Suddenly the two parties seemed to see each other. Leyla tried to hide her nervousness, as she wasn't really Kushina here, so she shouldn't be nervous seeing Kushina's old friends. Her old friends however were extremely nervous. Curious as well. Leyla tried to remember if she ever mentioned that she had a sister, but couldn't recall ever doing so. Her friends must really feel weird now that she's shown up.

"You… really look like her." One of them said, Leyla recognized him as Nara Shikaku.

Leyla's eyebrow twitched; again without the name. Was she taboo or something? She leant against the doorpost, feeling satisfaction upon seeing them clear a space around her as her eyebrow twitched. Leyla tried to lean casually, but she had the feeling she was horribly failing. "Kushina's my sister."

"Twin, actually", Jiraiya butted in, smiling almost gleefully. Leyla turned her glare on him.

"She never said", a soft voice said Leyla immediately recognized as Nemu. Her very best friend and teammate from her old geninteam. Yahiko was probably here too then. He was the other member of her old geninteam.

Leyla looked slightly guilty for a second before covering it up. "Neither did I. It's… complicated."

Jiraiya softly snorted. Leyla pointed at him "Yes. Complicated Jiraiya! You wouldn't understand!"

"So much like her", Inuzuka Tsume smiled broadly.

Leyla uncomfortably gestured to her old home, "You people wanna come inside?"

The group looked at each other. Leyla took her time extinguishing everyone. She saw nearly all her old friends. Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Maito Gai, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza, Nemu and Yahiko were all there. But no Kakashi, Rin, Obito or Hizashi.

"Are you sure", Nemu asked.

Leyla shrugged. "You probably all know this home better than I. And I'd like to hear stories." Leyla was tearing up inside. Lies, all lies. She really was regretting her decision posing as a sister to herself. Lying to everyone she held dear.

/

Tuesday passed fast enough, and the Wednesday evening found Harry, Naruto and Hinata in front of the transfiguration classroom. They were dressed casually, as they figured they would be working out. Harry knocked on the door. After a 'come in', the three entered the classroom. The benches and chairs were shoved to the side, so as to create an empty space in the middle. McGonagall was up at her desk, watching them impatiently.

"I take it you brought your instructions", she said.

Naruto lazily waved with his scroll, Harry nodded and Hinata said, "Yes Ma'am."

"Very well", McGonagall folded her arms. "Seeing as I know next to nothing about this subject, I will leave the training to you. I understand miss Hyuuga has some experience, so I expect you boys to ask her for help. I am merely here so you don't hurt yourself or others." She nodded once and then turned to some papers lying on her desk.

Naruto turned to the other two. "So… what do we do?"

"Open the scrolls, idiot", Harry sighed as he did what he said. He could honestly say he didn't understand a thing of it. It was just figures doing things, obviously drawn by Leyla's hand. Naruto opened his scroll and came to the same conclusion. Together they turned to Hinata upholding their scrolls. "I don't understand a thing of this!"

Hinata started fidgeting under the stares. "Uhm… well… Those are the beginner techniques. We learn those at the academy."

Harry looked at his scroll, "Do they draw it too?"

Hinata shook her head, "They demonstrate it."

Naruto grasped her shoulders, "Hinata! Please demonstrate it to us!"

Startled Hinata tried to edge away from Naruto. Harry, who saw this, hit Naruto on the back of his head. "You're scaring her idiot." Naruto released Hinata to whine at Harry.

"I'll… demonstrate it."

Harry and Naruto immediately stopped their childish fight and turned their attention to Hinata who had extreme difficulty with ignoring their stares. She formed the seals for the replacement jutsu and said, "Now you summon your chakra." She did so, disappeared in smoke only to reappear on the other side of the classroom on top of a table. In her place in front of Harry and Naruto there now stood a chair.

"That's so cool", Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata walked towards Naruto and Harry. "Just summon your chakra while forming the seals."

Harry frowned, "You mentioned chakra earlier. But what is it?"

Hinata looked surprised, "You don't know?"

Naruto and Harry shook their heads. Naruto made an irritated face, "Mom never really told us anything. Not about this school and not about this Chatora either."

"Chakra", Hinata softly corrected him.

"Can you explain it to us", Harry asked.

"I can try", Hinata said after some time. She sat down on the floor, the two boys following her example.

"Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a technique. That energy comes from the body and the spirit. By pushing these energies out of the body and mold them you can use a technique. This is molding chakra."

Naruto looked pained, "That is too technical! I don't know what to do!"

Hinata looked to the ground, "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault Hinata", Harry shook his head, "We just didn't grow up with the knowledge in our heads. But we must summon energy right? Maybe it's like casting a spell."

Hinata shook her head, "No.. casting spells is different. Then you picture the result while saying the spell… With chakra you need to summon the energy with the right handseals."

Naruto put his hands together and grunted. Suddenly a large explosion of red energy surrounded him, blowing Hinata and Harry back. McGonagall watched it worriedly.

"Like that", Naruto asked after his energy calmed down.

Hinata hesitated. She hadn't heard of any red chakra before. "I… think so."

"You're not sure", Naruto asked disappointed.

"Chakra is usually blue…", Hinata said thinking.

Harry pointed gleefully at Naruto, "That means you are weird!"

"Am not!" Naruto shot back.

"Will you two stop it", McGonagall butted in before they could start a yes-no game. "And train."


End file.
